


Truth or Dare, The Day After

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Ryo is back with the cards and determined to keep playing for a while...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Truth or Dare"

It was very early in the morning when Ohkura finally managed to collapse head first on his comfortable duvet. He had seen his hopes of finishing his night with Ryo as well as it had started vanish minute after minute during the night, chased away by the gruelling process of making the photoshoot again from scratch. All the data had been lost, interview included, and they had undergone the questions, the flashes and the make up a second time that day, the bags under their eyes hidden by tons of heavy concealer. When they eventually were freed from their duty, it was late, very late – or very early, depending on the point of view – and Ryo looked so exhausted that Ohkura had driven him back to his place directly. They had sleepily kissed goodbye in the car and the other had left, his legs heavy and his back arched. So much for an exciting night with his lover, he had thought as he was slowly claimed by sleep, still dressed and alone in his too large bed.  
*****************

The first sound Ohkura made out clearly the next morning was the loud clinking of the curtains on the metallic rod to his right. Someone had pulled the thick fabric off the window and the sun invaded the room, burning his eyes through their lids. He groaned, still half asleep and not willing to let his night go so early.

“Wake up lazy ass ! It's eleven !” roared a very energetic Ryo as he jumped on the bed next to him. Ohkura's limp body bounced a little, expelling the air out of his lungs. He took a squint at his lover and seeing his morning smile and freshness, thought that life was definitely unfair. How could the other look so perfect just after a few hours of sleep ?

“What the heck, Ryo... It's only eleven. We went to bed at six !”

“Sure, but I couldn't stay doing nothing. We have the beginning of the afternoon for us and a game to finish.”

Ohkura's chuckle was muffled in the pillow he kept his face burried in. His voice came out a little broken and sleepy when he turned to Ryo.

“Sleeping is not doing nothing... You actually enjoy my game, don't you ?”

“I do. But I'd like to change only one rule to it, if I may.” His cunning smile did not augur well but Ohkura's brain was still a little slow after a four hours' sleep. He mindlessly nodded his approval as he was sitting up. “I want us to play outside... All day.”

The idea reached Ohkura's brain cells rather late, too late to protest, and his heart jumped so hard it woke him up for good.

“What ? Outside ? You mean... that game ? The one we played yesterday night... together... here ?”

“Yup, that one. Don't be mistaken, I love the way we played, but today I'd like to spice the things up a bit.” Ryo leaned in slowly as if he was going to kiss his gawping boyfriend. But before their lips met he slightly turned and murmured something into the other's ear. “Remember, I promised to let you top...”

Ohkura closed his mouth and gulped, stunned.

“Alright. I guess... I'll go take a shower then...”

“That's the spirit !” Ryo pressed a light peck on Ohkura's cheek and left the bed. “I'll be waiting in the living room... Hurry up !” He winked and vanished behind the door, leaving the drummer alone, finally awake and despite the strange request, quite excited.

*****************

When Ohkura appeared dressed and ready in the living room, Ryo had gathered the discarded Truth or Dare cards they had used a few hours ago. They were neatly arranged in his left hand and he picked the one on the top of the pile, still smiling.

“Shall we start now, Tacchon ? Truth or dare ?”

“Mmm... let's start slowly, I've not eaten anything since yesterday evening.... My belly hurts quite a bit and... I feel weak... ”

“Oh, my poor, poor darling... We'll go out after this one, anyway...”

“Truth.” Dropped Ohkura, as dryly as he could, shrugging. Apparently Ryo was in a corruption-proof mode and there was no way he could get him to calm down and to stay inside for the day. 

“Alright, so... Describe your worst kiss ever ?”

“Mmmm I actually have two kisses that were so terrible that they can be my worst ever...” He sat deliberately slowly on the sofa's armrest, glad to see that Ryo's entire attention was on him. “One is the first ever, in highschool with that girl, you know, with the ponytails... the one we all wanted to date.”

“Wait... Did you actually kiss Haruka ?? And you never told us ??”

Ohkura beamed at his lover, very proud of his effect. A bit of retroactive jealousy couldn't hurt.

“Haruka, that's it ! And yes, sounds like I didn't tell you. You were all behaving like wolves in heat around her... You didn't miss anything by the way, she kissed terribly. Her tongue and all that saliva...”

“Okay, stop ! I don't wanna know. Yikes...” Ryo shivered at the thought and overplayed his frown to let the other see how disgusted he was. “I'd rather hear about the other worst kiss ever...”

“Are you sure ? Because that kiss was with you.”

The guitarist went from disgusted to genuinely surprised in a second. His beaten puppy eyes returned and for once, it was not on purpose. He took a step towards Ohkura and reached at his forearm with the tip of his fingers. 

“With me ?...” His voice was so broken and sad that the drummer suddenly felt stupid for having delivered it this way. He took the other's hand and kissed it as an apology.

“Yeah... well, it was our very first kiss and... everything was so awkward and scary back then... I freaked out. So it was not nice at all. Just very stressful. But I kissed you a second time, then a third, and now I'm so addicted to your lips... I'm glad we had this first kiss, even if it was terrible. Because it means that we were right. We tried it out and finally it rocks, right ?”

Ohkura took Ryo's chin delicately between his fingers to look into his eyes. The other still seemed a little sad so he gave him a slow and thoughtful kiss, trying to convey all the affection he felt. Ryo was at first shy but gradually kissed him back, his possessive hands clenching the young man's nape. Breaking the kiss, the guitarist rested his forehead on the other's.

“And... how was this one ?”

“Fine... Alright. You've done better than that. Peace ?” 

“Peace.”

Ryo giggled lightly before stepping back. He handed the cards to his lover who picked one, exchanging a crooked grin with him. 

“I'll chose Dare. Please.” said the guitarist.

“Oh... Shall we try this one on the way then ? It says 'Moan as loud as you can.' ”

“Got it. I'm ready to make the buildings tremble ! Let's go eat something.”

They grabbed their coats and left together, Ryo throwing quick and curious glances at Ohkura, clearly expecting a surprise attack on their way to the restaurant. He was right because as soon as they were in the elevator, the drummer pushed the stop button, justifying it with a burning gaze and a few words, muttered seductively.

“I don't live on a high enough floor to make you scream as you should. It takes time. And yesterday you said something about my mouth...”

The young man's hands were already on Ryo's skin, slipping freely under his Tshirt and raising the small hairs they passed over. Ohkura had always thought that his boyfriend's skin looked perfectly smooth and surreally perfect on the pictures and he was proud to be the one who knew how to alter it, how it looked different and incredibly human in pleasure. And he preferred it this way, flawed and warm, a little lumpy when his lips started working on it, subtly exhaling an exhilarating ambergris fragrance. A first sound coming from Ryo's throat could be heard, a teeny tiny whimper, when the drummer kneeled in front of him and slowly unzipped his jeans. It was not enough to reach what they were going for, to set him on fire, so Ohkura's long and loving hands skillfully undressed him, caressing his thighs and his ass in the process. He looked up and caught the other's hungry eyes devouring him, shining like molten metal in anticipation. 

“I said that I love it on me.” croaked Ryo, his hand already settling on the other's head. He threaded his fingers onto the luscious curly hair, appreciating its softness. “I'm a simple guy.”

Ohkura licked his lips, deliberately exaggerating the obscene effect and getting Ryo subdued to the tiny movements of his lips, so close to him. They were in the mood, the elevator was at a standstill between two floors and nothing could prevent him to do what he wanted the most at that instant : make his lover scream so loudly that the neighbors would hear it through the walls.  
Ohkura kissed the other's navel playfully only to see him biting his lower lip to contain an anticipation whimper. 

“You have to moan, babe. Let it go...”

And at that he took Ryo's already hard length between his lips sucking ever so slightly the tip before going further down onto it. The guitarist let a surprised cry out as his fingers clenched Ohkura's curls in a sudden attempt to steady himself. His lover's mouth felt so good on him that he quickly relaxed and let his voice invade the small space they occupied. Goosebumps rose on the delicate skin of his thighs under the skillfull caresses that the drummer gave generously. It felt to Ryo that his lover was everywhere simultaneously on him, that his lips were brushing every inch of his sensitive body along with his hands creating with all those movements a wave of electricity, of tension that threatened to suffocate him. He moaned then, caught in the embrace, turned crazy by the circumstances and the overwhelming closeness. He moaned desperately, so loudly that he felt the metallic walls of the elevator tremble behind his back, his hoarse voice reverberating in a dizzying chant. 

The other's tongue was now dancing on him, warm and audacious, exceeding Ryo's greatest fantasies and what he had ever been offered before. Waves of teasing followed the boldest actions in an endless climb towards his orgasm, that he reached too slowly and too fast, too strongly and too weakly, his mind melting in a confusing state of stupefaction. His legs gave way under him and he fell limp as a doll into Ohkura's arms, his breath reduced to a spent murmur. When Ryo tried to speak, his voice came out so croaky that himself didn't recognize it.

“Fuck, Ohkura... When did you get so good at that ?”

The drummer looked quite proud of himself, a smug smile stretching his lips.

“I'm a man of challenges, that's all.” he said, getting to his feet. 

He was helping Ryo up when suddenly loud noises came from the outside of the elevator. 

“Ah. Mission fulfilled, it seems that you were louder than the alarm...”

People standing outside were already asking them if they were alright, assuring that they were going to fix the elevator quickly. Someone had heard the commotion inside and fearing a hysteria outbreak in the cramped space, had called the guardian. They laughed silently looking at each other and straightened their clothes before Ohkura responded to their saviours, faking relief.

“Thanks so much ! My friend here is seriously claustrophobic, I hope we didn't cause too much trouble...”

****************

 

They were sharing a good meal in a quiet restaurant when Ryo took out the deck and put it on the table. It was one in the afternoon and they still had a few hours before going to the TV recording studio. 

“Ohkura... Truth or Dare ?” 

“We just did Dare, plus we are in a restaurant, so I'll say Truth for this one.”

“Alright. 'What food would you like to eat off of me?' … Shit, that's a perfect question for you...”

The drummer put his chopsticks down as his cheeks turned pink. He looked so adorable and innocent that Ryo had a hard time to believe that he was in front of the man who had just given him the best blowjob of his life.

“Come on, Tacchon, you're such an expert with food. Do you remember that time when you...”

“Ryo ! People can hear you.”

“Oops.” Ryo's smile was to bright to be fully apologetic, Ohkura had to answer quickly before someone could notice who they were and their little game.

“I'd love to say a curry, you see ? Because curry rice and you are my two favorite things to devour... But I fear the mess.”

Ryo's eyes blurred for a second as he was clearly trying to imagine what it would feel to be smothered in love and curry at the same time. He made a face at the idea, the curry smell of his ramen helping his imagination a little too much.

“Nah... Sounds gross. I'm not a plate. I'd rather we try again that chocolate whipped cream you'd found at a combini last year...”

“Ssshhhh. Finish your ramen and let's go, you naughty boy.” Ohkura tried his best to look offended but he was already noting inwardly to go visit that shop as soon as possible. He dug in with appetite, as his lover was looking at him, his imagination going wild again. 

“Tacchon ?”

“Hmm ?”

“How about ramen...? Would that be gross ?”

****************

 

It seemed that Ryo had added two rules to the game, by himself and without informing Ohkura. He would be the one holding the cards, and also the one deciding when they would be playing. That is why the drummer was surprised, when instead of asking for a new question, Ryo had told him he wanted to have a walk at a park. He needed to digest the enormous bowl of steaming noodles he had just gulped down and didn't see himself playing for a little while, given he prefered the 'demanding' Dares, as he had sheepishly added. 

They walked for relaxing minutes in a small and quiet park, the winter sun warming them up in that beginning of afternoon. They didn't say much but Ohkura felt his heart swell in gratitude for being able to live such peaceful moments with the person he loved. No fury, no passion, just a moment for them, isolated in this small chunk of nature and their hands sometimes brushing furtively.

The air turned nippy rather fast as soon as the sun had vanished behing the high rises surrounding the park and Ryo shivered. He usually made it a point to look cool anytime throughout the year and still wore his favorite leather jacket in december, which was way too thin to keep his frail body from the piercing coldness of Tokyo winters. On an impulse, Ohkura almost took him in his arms, to share the warmth his stylish down jacket provided him but instantly realized they were still outside and offered to everyone's sight. That secrecy had bothered him a lot recently, if he thought about it, and the peace he had just felt at having a normal walk with his lover shattered in pieces. Ryo looked up at him questioningly and he noticed that he had stopped right in the middle of the alley. 

“Are you okay to go back to the shadows ?” He asked, still absorbed in his thinking.

“What do you mean ?” Answered Ryo, puzzled.

“Well, at least in the shadows... I can warm you up. Come on, you look frozen !” The young man patted the shrugging other on the back. He wouldn't lose time to explain how in mere seconds he had inwardly renewed his vow of remaining by Ryo's side, despite the suffocating weigh of this secret on their daily life. He knew his lover would panic. Yes, he knew him all too well.

*****************

Ryo parked his car in a secluded part of the TV station parking lot, far from the elevators and stairs. He checked that no one was around and that the tinted windows of the SUV were all the way up before taking the deck out of his pocket again. Ohkura rolled his eyes and laughed, a straightforward and chiming laugh that made the other smile.

“What did you say about shadows and warming up my frozen self, again ?” And he handed the cards to the young man, waiting for him to pick one. Ohkura tapped the pack lightly, had a good look at it and chose a card in its middle. “And, I'll go for Dare, please.”

“Wait, we may have a problem... It's not the perfect place to...”

“To ?”

“It says ' Do me in your favourite position '” Ohkura added timidly.

“Babe, I'm a man on a mission starting from now. Don't ever doubt me and my flexibility.” 

“I'm doubting mine, though.”

“We've done it in places less comfy than this one...” Whispered the guitarist in the other's ear as he squeezed himself between the front seats and finally landed on the back seats with a thump. “Come here, you said you were going to warm me up and I'm still really, really cold.”

“Oh... Are you ?” 

Ohkura moved to the back of the car in turn, with a little bit more difficulties given his larger frame. Once seated next to his grinning boyfriend, he puffed himself up.

“ Don't say anything about me having to shed pounds or my fat ass, 'cause...”

“I love your 'fat ass'. I approve it, even.” Ryo cradled the other's jaw in his hands and kissed him languorously, setting the mood for what was to come.

“So... what's your favorite position ?” Purred Ohkura, already surrendering to the avalanche of kisses and caresses his partner was smothering him with. When Ryo answered, he directly whispered in his ear, interrupting the flow of his words with soft pecks given along the drummer's temple. 

“You... riding... me... here. And now.”

“... And I'm the one called lazy in our band... Well done, honey, you managed to deceive'em all.” 

As he kept kissing Ryo's voluptuous mouth, Ohkura started removing his own clothes, discarding the garments where he actually could. The guitarist laughed at the verbal provocation as he deepened the embrace by taking possession of his lover's slender hips, bringing him onto his lap without much effort. The skillful fingers that usually drummed with strength became caressing and suggestively roamed under his own garb, getting rid in mere seconds of the pants and the shirt that were still creating a barrier between them. When their skins touched, warm and velvety, they both sighed in satisfaction in the profound kiss they were sharing. The air in the car was already hot and saturated with their respective cologne scents, making Ohkura's head spin. He felt drunk on Ryo's fragrance, his usual teasing character tamed by the madness of the situation and the cramped space they were in, forming like a shell of lasciviousness around them. 

Ryo's moans still sounded croaky after the elevator episode, earlier, and the drummer chuckled, thinking that they were due to sing their new band song two hours later, for a TV show. Ryo would surely sound weird then and himself would have a good laugh behind his drums.

“Oy Ohkura ! Why are you laughing ?”

“Never mind... nothing interesting.” Ohkura let his hand travel down and took hold of the other's erection, warm and pulsing. “So... do you have any lube in your comfy car ?”

“... in the glove box.”

“Seriously ?... Ryo, I meant it as a joke. Why are you driving around with lube in your glove box ?” 

“Do you really think it's the first time I've planned of somewhat ambushing you in my car ?” His crafty smile completely disarmed Ohkura, who had been ready to explode in a gush of jealousy. He couldn't decide if the other was boldly lying or was just very straightforward – and thus, perverted. “ Oh, come on Tacchon. If I ever decided to have sex with someone else in that car, you'd be the first one to find out and you'd kill me. I kind of like my life as it is. And I'd like it even more inside you.”  
He had murmured those last words under his breath, his charcoal orbs planted in his favorite hazelnut eyes. Ohkura's jealousy was an endless fuel to Ryo who loved how gorgeous his lover looked when he let his flaws show up. His mouth seemed more inviting then, his pulsating neck looked a prey even more delicious than usual as his whole self was trembling, trying to find balance between doubt and blind passion. 

The drummer left his lap for a second, grabbed what they were looking for and was back with a pout still adorning his sultry mouth. He handed the tube to his lover and said with a defying tone :

“Prove it.”

Ryo didn't lose an instant to do as he was told. In his life, there were only a few commands he never contested, and most of them came from his sulking boyfriend. The other had this utter – and unbeknown to him, thankfully – power over Ryo he couldn't resist and didn't even try to oppose. So his hands were soon back caressing his lover, going from Ohkura's shoulder blades to his lower back in soft and caring movements. His mouth kissed the pouty lips in front of him with gluttony, tasting them like the sweetest of fruits. The drummer's moans were muffled by their kiss when Ryo finally inserted his lube coated fingers in him, quickly adopting the rhythm that Ohkura was setting with his own hips. Always follow the beat the drummer dictates, he thought with delights as he felt his lover's fingers teasing his erection. They were now very close, so close that their chests rubbed against each other when Ohkura lowered himself a bit more on his fingers, eliciting a sensual and spontaneous cry from him. Their voices rose together, loud and removed of any inhibitions. The younger man let his forehead fall on Ryo's shoulder and in a breath, asked :

“Make love to me. Hard. Strong, make me crazy...” Ohkura spread his hands on his lover's chest to keep himself steady, slightly whimpering when Ryo grabbed his butt firmly and slowly entered him, inch by inch, definitely teasing. His first few thrusts were unhurried, as they both tried to get accustomed to the position and the space they had around them. Ohkura lazily kissed the other's lips, murmuring 'mine, only mine' against them and Ryo could feel under his hands, placed on his lover's lower back, the shallow tremors born there every time their hips met. He thrust just a bit stronger and the vibration got bigger, the moans unfurled against his neck and the pleasure washed over their spines in a furious wave that made them forget everything around. It was only them, their skins and their cries in that car, enjoying the moment and each other's sensuality without restraint. 

They rapidly couldn't keep any set rhythm, only responding to their instincts and their desires at the moment they arose in their bellies. A touch, a kiss, and suddenly Ohkura's teeth were plunging into Ryo's round shoulder, Ryo's tongue was toying with Ohkura's nipples. The thrusts became erratic, incredibly strong and overwhelming for them both, their skins melting and merging together in a delightful hotness. Ohkura's hands hit the padded roof with a thud, an insane pleasure pooling into his stomach as he was trying to regain some control over his senses, trying to realize that the world was not just a dizzying tornado of sensations. In vain, for Ryo was determined to make him crazy as he had been asked. The loud noises of their bodies coming together, the hoarse moaning voice of his lover and the shockwave he felt through his body everytime the other was in him hitting the right spot repeatedly, all of this was too much and Ohkura surrendered completely, head tilted back and lips opened on an uninterrupted cry. 

They finally came together, Ryo encircling his chest with his arms to bring his limp body to him, claiming his lips for a blissful and exhausted kiss. At a loss for a point of reference in the cramped compartment, the drummer banged his head onto the roof in an attempt to kiss his lover's forehead and let out a loud groan.

“Wow, I'm amazed you managed to survive that long without bashing yourself into something here.” guffawed Ryo, the breath still short and whistling. 

“That's mean... You're mean, Ryo-chan.”

“Maybe. But from what I've heard, you quite liked my performance.”

“It goes without saying. Your favorite position may very well become mine...” The drummer sighed with satisfaction as he snuggled against Ryo's chest. His lover was gently massaging his head and kissed his messy hair. He felt awesome and would have loved to stay like this, embraced for a while if only they didn't have another kind of performance to deal with.

“Ryo ?”

“Yes ?”

“Still, I feel kind of swindled.”

“Oh. Why ?”

“Yesterday, you actually promised you'd let me top.”

Ryo snickered, his mouth still burried in Ohkura's thick hair.

“Don't worry... The day isn't over yet.”

**************

Kanjani 8's drummer flopped down on his cozy sofa at past midnight. He was followed close by his boyfriend who collapsed heavily on his back, moulding his body into Ohkura's curves like a dog pet would on its owner's lap.

“Ryo chan, you're somehow heavy, y'know ?”

“Liar. I'm as light as a feather. Plus you're super comfy.”

They stayed for a while like this, not really sleeping and not really awake either, just resting their spent muscles after the very long day they had just gone through. The performance and the recording had gone perfectly well, so well that their manager's team had decided to invite them for a meal at an izakaya nearby. Needless to say they had eaten with their friends and colleagues, drunk quite a lot and forgotten about the cards that were still kept in Ryo's backpocket. It was very late already when everyone had split up loudly in a small street and hailed taxis to make it back home safe and sound. 

“Aaaah. I'm exhausted.” Complained Ryo, still sprawled on the other. “I'm exhausted but... Care for a last question ?”

“Hnn.” was the only answer that came from Ohkura, whose breath started to sound even and soft as if he were falling asleep.

“Truth or Dare then ?”

“ … ' uth...”

“Have you ever faked an orgasm with me?”

The drummer turned his face just enough to be able to throw a doubtful glance at his boyfriend, now mostly sitting on his legs. Ryo looked really cute with his messy bangs falling over a concentrated frown, obviously asking himself if the question was even legit.

“Nope.”

“Well, that's a quick answer...”

“I'm not that great of an actor, Ryo, especially when you're doing... things... to me.”

“Aw. You're too cute.” At first Ohkura thought Ryo was being sarcastic – as he was ninety percent of the time, after all – but then the guitarist lied back, next to him this time, and threw his arms around his neck in a loving move. His eyes were shining and a flush was spreading from his neck to his ears in the most genuine reaction he could have, most likely influenced by all the alcohol still running in his veins.

“I'd also do things to you right now if we weren't old and extremely tired.” chuckled the drummer, gently brushing his boyfriend's bangs off his tired eyes. 

“Oh. I almost forgot but... You didn't tell me... the person you'd invite to our bedroom. I really need to know... Maybe I'm overly jealous or it may be that my ego can't suffer you thinking of replacing me in bed, call it what you want, but I'd like to know. Please ?”

“Ryo... You're taking advantage of the fact that I'm currently finding you irresistible...”

“Obviously. And... ?”

Ohkura turned on the sofa to rest on his back. He set the cushion behind his head back up, wriggled a bit to make himself comfortable and sighed. All that under the curious gaze of the other, who was struggling not to fall on the carpet now that his lover occupied a major part of it. If Ryo had been smart enough to trick him, he would take his time to answer.

“Who... ?” repeated the guitarist, impatient. 

“Hmmm... None, actually. You're the only one I want to sleep with. To live with also. I just wanted to play with you a bit.”

And as he let out a huge sigh of relief, Ryo tumbled into the empty space behind him and hit the carpet with a loud thump. Ohkura moved on the sofa to check on his boyfriend, stupidly smiling on the fluffy rug.

“But... If you keep falling and breaking bones, I guess I'll have to find someone else...”

**************

When he woke up the next morning under the protection of the heavy duvets stacked up on his bed, Ohkura was alone. Ryo had left for work an hour before and a yummy smell of coffee still lingered in the apartment. He stretched and got up, dragging his feet across the bedroom to grab some clothes in his dressing. There was an old envelop pinned on its door, darkened with some hastily written words. 

_I found a card after you went to bed yesterday, and it was my turn... so I chose Truth.  
My answer to the question is : Yes, definitely._

Ohkura opened the envelop and took the card out of it. The Dare sentence was crossed out but he could still read the Truth question.

“Do you believe in love at all ?” he read out loud, only for himself.

Under it, Ryo had written in small red letters : _I love you._


End file.
